familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Mayflower passengers
This is a list of the passengers on board the Mayflower during its trans-Atlantic voyage of September 6 - November 9, 1620, the majority of them becoming the settlers of Plymouth Colony in what is now Massachusetts. Of the passengers, 37 were members of the separatist Leiden congregation seeking freedom of worship in the New World. The Mayflower launched with 102 passengers, as well as at least two dogs, and a crew of 25-30 headed by Captain Christopher Jones. One baby was born during the trip and named Oceanus Hopkins. Another, Peregrine (meaning "wanderer") White, was born on the Mayflower in America on November 20, before the settlement at Plymouth. About half of these emigrants died in the first winter. Many Americans can trace their ancestry back to one or more of these individuals who, 'Saints' and 'Strangers' together, would become known as the Pilgrims. Leiden, Holland congregation Persons with an asterisk after their name are known to have died in the winter of 1620-1621 * Allerton, Isaac (1586-1658) (#5 Signer of Mayflower Compact) ** Mary Norris Allerton (1588-1621)*, wife (Newbury, BerkshireLocations of birth for Mayflower passengers follow Caleb Johnson's list as found at Mayflower History.com. Retrieved August 29, 2006.) ** Bartholomew Allerton (1612-1658), 7, son (Leiden, Netherlands) ** Remember Allerton (1614-1652), 5, daughter (Leiden, Netherlands) ** Mary Allerton (1616-1699), 3, daughter (Leiden, Netherlands), the last survivor of the Mayflower company * Bradford, William (1590-1657) -#2 Signer of Mayflower Compact, became governor of Plymouth Colony after John Carver's death in the first winter, wrote detail history of the colony. (Austerfield, Yorkshire) ** Dorothy May (1590-1620)*, wife (Wisbech, Cambridgeshire) - drowning death shortly after ship arrived at Cape Cod Harbor. * Brewster, William (1567-1644) (#4 Signer of Mayflower Compact) (Doncaster, Yorkshire) ** Mary Brewster (1569-1627), wife ** Love Brewster (1611-1650), 9, son (Leiden, Netherlands) ** Wrestling Brewster (1614-1627), 6, son (Leiden, Netherlands) * John Carver (1565-1621)* - Signer #1 of the Mayflower Compact & 1st Governor of Plymouth Colony - ** Catherine White (c1565-1621)*, wife (probably Sturton-le-Steeple, Nottinghamshire) * James Chilton (1556-1620)* (Canterbury)Division of passengers by category generally follows Appendix I of Saints and Strangers by George F. Willison with the following exceptions, as per The Plymouth Colony Archive Project, Passengers on the Mayflower: Ages & Occupations, Origins & Connections http://etext.virginia.edu/users/deetz/Plymouth/Maysource.html, 2000, Patricia Scott Deetz and James F. Deetz: The families of James Chilton and Edward Fuller, brother of "saint" Samuel Fuller as well as Thomas Williams, are now known to have been living at Leiden and cannot fit the category of recruited by London merchants and have been listed with the Pilgrims. Significant scholarship has produced many new documents since Willison's 1945 publication. ** Susannah Furner (1564-1621)*, wife of James' name is unverified. ** Mary Chilton (c1605-1679), 13, daughter, left an orphan at Plymouth Colony after both parents died in the first winter. In 1624, she would marry John Winslow who came in 1621. * Cooke, Francis (1683-1663) - ** John Cooke (1607-1695), 13, son (Leiden, Netherlands) - last surviving male pilgrim. * Crackston, John (c1575-1620)* - ** John Crackston, Jr. (c1602-1628) - died about 8 years later from getting lost in the woods. Unmarried. *'Fletcher, Moses (1564-1621)'* (probably Canterbury, Kent) - survived by wife and 10 children who stayed in Holland, many descendants there. *'Fuller, Edward (c1575-1621)*' (Redenhall, Norfolk) **' Anne Fuller (1581-1621)*', wifeA genealogical profile of Edward Fuller [http://www.plimoth.org/media/pdf/fuller_edward.pdf]Pilgrim Village Family Sketch Edward Fuller New England Genealogical Historic Society ''[http://www.americanancestors.org/pilgrim-families-edward-fuller/]'' ** Fuller, Samuel (1608-1683), 12, son *' Fuller, Samuel (1580-1633)' (Redenhall, Norfolk), (brother to Edward / Mayflower Physician) * John Goodman (c1595 -1621) - Compact signer - died sometime after 1623. * Desire Minter (c1605-), 18 - traveled to Plymouth with the John Carver household, but returned to England in 1621. Never heard from again. *' Priest, Degory (1579-1621)*' - his wife (the sister of Isaac Allerton) and two daughters came over in 1623 and thru them he has a large posterity. *' Rogers, Thomas (c1575-1521)*' (Watford, Northamptonshire) ** Joseph Rogers (1603-1678), 17, son (Watford, Northamptonshire) * Tilley, Edward* (Henlow, Bedfordshire) ** Ann Cooper (c1584-1621)* (Henlow, Bedfordshire) wife of Edward and aunt of Humilty Cooper and Henry Samson **'Humility Cooper (1619-1638)', 1, (probably Leiden, Netherlands) baby daughter of Robert Cooper, in company of her aunt Ann Cooper Tilley, wife of Edward TilleyHumility Cooper and Henry Sampson were both children who joined their uncle and aunt Edward and Ann Tilley for the voyage. Willison lists them as "strangers" because they were not members of the church at Leiden; however, as children they would have been under their aunt and uncle who were members of that group. **'Henry Sampson (1604-1684)', 16, (Henlow, Bedfordshire) child in company of his uncle and aunt Edward and Ann Tilley - constable for Duxbury MA. * Tilley, John (1571-1621) (Signer #16 of the Mayflower Compact) (Henlow, Bedfordshire) ** Joan Hurst Tilley (1568-1621)*, wife (Henlow, Bedfordshire) ** Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687), 13, daughter (Henlow, Bedfordshire) - in 1624 she married fellow passenger, John Howland, and had 10 children, starting the largest posterity of any Mayflower passenger. *'Thomas Tinker (-1621)*' - ** Jane Tinker (c1585-1621)* ** Son Tinker (c1610-1621)*, died in the winter of 1620. * Turner, John (c1585-1621)* ** Son1 Turner (c1602-1621)*, son, died in the winter of 1620. ** Son2 Turner (c1604-1621)*, younger son. died in the winter of 1620. * Winslow, Edward - later 3rd Governor of Plymouth Colony. After his wife Elizabeth died he married fellow Mayflower passenger Susanna White in the first recorded marriage of Plymouth. (Droitwich, Worcestershire) ** Elizabeth Barker (1597-1621)* - Winslow, wife Recruited Planters Recruited by Thomas Weston, of London merchant adventurers David Lindsay, PhD. Mayflower Bastard: A Stranger amongst the Pilgrims (St. Martins Press, New York, 2002) p. 27 *' Billington, John' - hanged for murder of fellow colonist in 1630. **' Eleanor Billington', wife - one of only four adult women to survive the first year. **'John Billington (1604-1628)', 16, son **'Francis Billington (1607-1684)', 14, son * Britteridge, Richard (-1620)* - First death in Plymouth Harbor * Brown, Peter (1600-1633) - (Dorking, Surrey) * Clarke, Richard* *Eaton, Francis (Bristol, Avon (historic: Somerset)) **Sarah Eaton*, wife **Samuel Eaton, 1, son *Gardiner, Richard (Harwich, Essex) * Hopkins, Stephen (1581-1644) (#14 Signer of the Mayflower Compact) (Upper Clatford, Hampshire) ** Elizabeth Fisher Hopkins (1596-1638), wife ** Giles Hopkins (1607-1690) -, 12, son by first marriage (Hursley, Hampshire) ** Constance Hopkins (1605-1677), 14, daughter by first marriage (Hursley, Hampshire) ** Damaris Hopkins (1618-1627), 1-2, daughter ** Oceanus Hopkins (1620-1627), born en route onboard the Mayflower. *Margesson, Edmund* *Martin, Christopher* (Billericay, Essex) **Mary (Prower) Martin*, wife *Mullins, William* (Dorking, Surrey) **Alice Mullins*, wife **Priscilla Mullins, 18, daughter **Joseph Mullins*, 14, son *Prower, Solomon* (Billericay, Essex) *Rigsdale, John* **Alice Rigsdale*, wife * Standish, Myles (Chorley, Lancashire) **Rose Standish, wife * Richard Warren (c1580-1628) (Hertford, England) - wife & children followed in 1623. *Winslow, Gilbert (Droitwich, Worcestershire), brother to "Pilgrim" Edward Winslow but not known to have lived in Leiden. * White, William (1570-1621)*'Ruth Wilder Sherman, CG, FASG, and Robert Moody Sherman, CG, FASG, ''Mayflower Families Through Five Generations, Family of William White, Vol. 13 3rd edition (Pub. by General Society of Mayflower Descendants 2006) pg. 3. ** '''Susanna White (1593-1680), wife widowed February 21, 1621, subsequently married Edward Winslow - first Plymouth wedding Nathaniel Philbrick. Mayflower: A story of Courage, Community and War (Viking 2006) p. 104 ** Resolved White (1615-1687), 5, son, wife was Judith Vassal ** Peregrine White (1620-1704), son (born aboard the Mayflower in Provincetown Harbor) Men hired to stay one year * John Alden (c1599-1687) (Harwich, Essex) - considered a ship's crewman (he was the ship's cooper) but joined settlers (Signer #7 of the Mayflower Compact) *Allerton, John*, was listed as a hired man but was apparently related to one of the Pilgrim families on board, Isaac Allerton's, who all came from Leiden. He sailed in order to settle in North America, and was to return to England to help the rest of the group immigrate, but died during the first winter of the Pilgrims' settlement. He may have been a relative of the "Pilgrim" Allerton family. *Ely, Richard, hired as seaman, returned to England after term was up but later returned to New England and died there. He is mentioned briefly as a sailor by name of Ely in "Of Plymouth Plantation." *English, Thomas*, hired to master a shallop but died in the winter *Trevore, William, hired as seaman, returned to England after term was up Servants Thirteen of the eighteen persons in this category were attached to Pilgrim families, the other five were with non-Pilgrim families. Four of those listed here were small children, given over by Samuel More to Thomas Weston and then to agents John Carver and Robert Cushman, who assigned them to senior Mayflower Pilgrims to be classed as indentured servants. This was all due to scandal involving the children’s mother and her husband Samuel’s effort to dispose of the children by sending them away to Virginia as indentured servants. Long ago, Richard More and his siblings were even thought to have even been parentless London street waifs, but in 1959 a 1622 document revealed their being the product of an adulterous relationship as the reason why the children were sent abroad on the Mayflower. Donald F. Harris, PhD. The Mayflower Descendant (July 1993) vol. 43 p. 123-4 and (January and July 1994 vol. 44 p. 110-113 *Butten, William*, age: "a youth", servant of Samuel Fuller, died during the voyage *Carter, Robert*, teenager, servant or apprentice to William Mullins, shoemaker. *--?--, Dorothy, teenager, maidservant of John Carver. *Doty, Edward, (possibly Lincolnshire) age probably about 21, servant to Stephen Hopkins *Holbeck, William*, age likely under 21, servant to William White *Hooke, John*, (probably Norwich, Norfolk) age 13, apprenticed to Isaac Allerton, died during the first winter * John Howland (1592-1672) (probably Fenstanton, Huntingdonshire), age about 21, manservant for Governor John Carver (Signer #13 of the Mayflower Compact) *Langmore, John* (probably Shropshire or Worcestershire), age under 21, servant to the Christopher Martin *Latham, William, age 11, servant/apprentice to the John Carver family *Leister, Edward also spelled Leitster. (Kensington), aged over 21, servant to Stephen Hopkins William Bradford. History of Plymouth Plantation by William Bradford, the second Governor of Plymouth (Boston. 1856 Not in copyright) p. 455 *Desire Minter, a servant of John Carver who parents died in Leiden.A genealogical profile of John Carver (a collaboration of Plimoth Plantation and New England Historic Genealogical Society accessed 2013-04-21) [http://www.plimoth.org/media/pdf/carver_john.pdf]'' *More, Ellen (Elinor)*, {Shipton, Shropshire), Elinor (Ellen) More, age 8, assigned as a servant of Edward Winslow. She died in November 1620 soon after the arrival of the Mayflower at Cape Cod Harbor. *More, Jasper*, (Shipton, Shropshire), brother, age 7, indentured to John Carver. He died onboard Mayflower in Cape Cod Harbor December 6, 1620. He was buried ashore in the Provincetown area. *More, Richard, (Shipton, Shropshire), brother, age 6, indentured to William Brewster. Richard More is buried in what was known as the Charter Street Burial Ground but is now the Burying Point/Charter Street Cemetery in Salem, Massachusetts. He is the only Mayflower passenger to have his gravestone still where it was originally placed sometime in the mid-1690s. Also buried nearby in the same cemetery were his two wives, Christian Hunter More and Jane (Crumpton) More." Memorial for The More children [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=cr&CRid=1835987]'' *More, Mary*, (Shipton, Shropshire), sister, age 6, assigned as a servant of William Brewster. She died sometime in the winter of 1620/1621. Her burial place is unknown, but may been on Cole's Hill in Plymouth in an unmarked grave as with so many others buried there that winter. As with her sister Ellen, she is recognized on the Pilgrim Memorial Tomb in Plymouth, misidentified after her sister's name as "and a brother (children)" - the statement of calling her "a brother" mistakenly coming from William Bradford's failing memory years after the event of her death. *Soule, George, 21-25, servant or employee of Edward Winslow *Story, Elias*, age under 21, in the care of Edward Winslow *Thompson/Thomson, Edward*, age under 21, in the care of the William White family, first passenger to die after the Mayflower reached Cape Cod. *Wilder, Roger*, age under 21, servant in the John Carver family *Williams, Thomas*, (Great Yarmouth, Norfolk) In all, there were 102 passengers on the Mayflower - 74 males and 28 females Carpenters *Kerr, George Animals At least two dogs are known to have participated in the settling of Plymouth. In Mourt's Relation Edward Winslow writes that a female mastiff and a small springer spaniel came ashore on the first explorations of what is now Provincetown. There may have been other animals on the Mayflower, but only these two dogs had been mentioned.Famous Pets History [http://www.petplace.com/Articles/artShow.asp?artID=1690]'' See also *List of Mayflower passengers who died in the winter of 1620–1621 *The Mayflower Society *Mayflower passengers who died at sea November/December 1620 References General Source *Mayflower passengers from William Bradford's Of Plymouth Plantation, 1650.